Danny phantom:World's greatest heroes
by GohanRULEZ
Summary: Post Phatom plante.A year after Danny saved earth from the asteroid, He's held as a hero,but Vlad returns!And he's not alone...Danny gonna need some help.Rewritten.
1. A year later

Me:Hi people of the world! It's me GohanRULEZ here with the best Danny phantom mulit-crossover fic ever!!

Danny:So you think.

Me:Shut it.

Danny:You know I'm right.

Me:Danny,Danny,Danny...shut it.

Danny:Well,I am

Me:Go suck a lemon and read the disclaimer!

Danny:Whatever,GohanRULEZ does not own My or Dragonball Z or any future show that might be here,but he does own some oc's,attacks and aliens.

Me:Thank you,now to begin the fiction!

* * *

All was peacefully in amity park,why you ask? because one year ago Danny Phantom aka Danny Fenton saved the earth from an asteroid and was called a hero for it.

Danny and his friends had changed a lot in the past year.

Danny was taller,his hair was wore a blue shirt with his symbol on it,and black pants.

Sam's hair had gotten much long(down to her back) she still wasn't as tall as Danny,but she had wore a sleeveless dark purple shirt,with a skull on it,arm long finger less gloves(also dark purple),a dark purple and black mini skirt,dark purple stockings,and a necklace with Danny's symbol on it.

Tucker was,more or less,the same wore a dark green button up shirt over a blue t-shirt,and grey cargo pants.

Danny's life had changed foe the better;

He was no longer hated or mistrusted.

He and Valerie became a team.

He had the girl of his dreams,Sam mansion.

His best friend,Tucker Foley,was mayor(I'm still a little confused on who the 14 year old BECAME MAYOR?!)

His parents,Jack and Maddie Fenton accepted him,and everyone saw him as a hero,life was good.

(With Vlad,in deep space)

Vlad Master/ Plasmius smiled evilly as an alien ruler fell to the ground,dead.

"Well,well, looks like I've killed yet another ruler of an alien planet,and by your planet's bylaws I am your new ruler!"Vlad Announced.

The aliens were known as the axons,Snake-like beings that stood like humans(Nagas,basically) Technology was years beyond Earth's are a peaceful race and do not like to use the Technology to overthrow other planets

"So you speak the true,Vlad of earth,what is it that you would have us do?" One of them(who appears to be an elder) asked.

"We're going back to earth to pay some friends a 'visit'."He told them,smiling wickedly

(with Danny)

Danny had just finished beating the Box ghost(Big shock)."BEWARE!" He shouted,before getting blast once again by Danny

Danny's Ghost form had also changed;

He now had a White Scarf,White gantlets,knee armor,and his smaller white boots,the rest of his outfit is white on the sides,and he has small shoulder pads.

"Oh,come on,Box ghost you ever get tried of losing to me?" Danny asked.

"This time will be different! I will defeat you! For I am the Box-"

He was cut off when Sam took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked him inside,ending the fight.

The young halfa flew down next to his friend,returning to human form. "Wow! this is getting too easy!" he said,smiling

"Just don't too cocky,dude." Tucker warned him,

"I know,I know." Danny replied.

"So,what do you want to do now,Danny?" Sam asked,wrapping her arm around his.

"Anything you want to do,Sam." he said to her,pulling her closer for a kiss.

(outside of town)

A man wearing a dark brown cape,a black jack,pants,and shoes,and a white t-shirt with a necklace that had a Japanese kanji on it that means "to protect."

His phone then rung.

"Hello?" He awnsered.

"Yeah,just got here,yeah I got it.I'll call later." He hung up his phone and put it back in his then turned towards the city,taking a long hard look at the city.

"So,this is amity park."He began,then look at his watch."I'd better get going,I'm running out of time."

* * *

Me:Ohh who do you think it was? remember,it's crossover so go take a good look at my profile to guess who it is!

Danny:Well this won''t suck at all.

Me:Thank you...Your kidding arn't you?

Danny:Yes.

Me:I hate you.

Danny:I know,well read and reviwe,cuz Gohan really needs it.

Me:Oh,you can go to hell!


	2. Vlad's comeback

Me:Here's the 2nd chap of Danny phantom:Worlds greatest heroes!

Danny:Hey! maybe this time it won't suck!

Me:Shut-up and read the disclaimer!

Danny:GohanRULEZ does not own my show(thank god) or any other show.

Me:Good,now let's get started!

* * *

_Vlad's comeback_

Danny,Sam and Tucker were walking to the mall,when Tucker remembered.

"Danny! You have a ceremony tomorrow!" Tucker said,yelling

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" He asked.

"Last year,when you saved all of us from the asteroid." Tucker answered

"Then calm down.I'll ask Jazz to help me tonight." He said,calmly

"OK,I guess since that's out of the way,TO THE MALL!" The 15-year old mayor exclaimed,running towards the mall.

Danny and Sam chuckled as they watched there friend run towards the soon followed,hand-in-hand.

As they walked to the mall they didn't noticed the man in a hooded cape was following them from afar.

(In the mall)

While in the mall,Tucker had ran off some where on his own,yelling something about Halo 3,but neither Danny nor Sam cared,that gave them some time alone.

"How long has it been since me and you just sat down and did nothing?" Sam asked.

"Too long,I missed this." Danny replied,as he pulled her close for a kissed,however at that moment his ghost sense went off.

"Danny? what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Sam,go hide somewhere there's a ghost here,but I don't know were it i-" He was cut off by a powerful red fire ball that crashed down,leveling the table Danny and Sam were sating at.

"DANNY!" Sam called out to him.

"Sam! stay back!" Danny warned her.

When Danny looked up to see who had fired at him,his face was full of shock and dread.

"N-No." He said in shock.

"Hello,Daniel long time no see." Vlad said,calmly.

"Vlad! what are you doing back on earth!" Danny voice filled with rage.

"Oh Daniel,still can't control that anger of yours,can you?" Vlad mocked.

"I may not be able to control my anger,but I can kick your ass!" He yelled,as he went ghost.

All Vlad did was laugh.

"Daniel,Daniel,Daniel what do you think I was doing while I was floating round in space for the past year?" Vlad's hands began to glow dark red.

This came as a shock to Danny,who thought the only color beam Vlad could shot was pink. Vlad began to shot an array of beams,Danny being able to dodge a few of them.

"You've got slow in the past year." Vlad have gotten to Danny because he blindly charged at Vlad.

"Hm fool." Vlad said as he fired another steam of beams at Danny.

Danny had a harder time avoiding these of the beam hit Danny's arm,he cried out in fell to the hold his now bleeding arm began thinking frantically.

'_How did he get so strong in just one year?!_"

While thinking of a plan,Danny was roundhouse kicked by Vlad.

Danny went flying and crashed thought a wall.

Vlad followed him.

"What's wrong,Daniel? No Witty banner?" Vlad mocked,picking the ghost teen up and,once again,blasted him with his red ecto beam.

Danny crashed on the ground below,and had almost shifted back to his human form,until Vlad stopped him.

"Ah don't want you to change into Danny Fenton,now do we?" Vlad mocked him.

Vlad continued his ,helpless,could only watch as Danny was slowly being killed.

When Vlad was done with Danny he was bloody and broken,he could hardly stand,Vlad laugh evilly,grabbed Danny by his collier of his devilishly at Danny,Vlad created a blade made from his ecto-energy and held it at Danny's throat.

"Daniel,I must say I'm disappointed you've become so weak in the past year while my power has increased.I can beleveie the city's would be hero can even defend him self." Vlad looked at  
Danny once more,smiling."Say good bye to this world,Daniel,oh don't worry you won't go alone I'll be sure to send your little girlfriend right behind yo-"

His words were was cut-off by a barrage of blue fire balls.

"WHO IN THE HELL DID THA-" He was cut off once again,this time by a punched to the took Danny and flew him over to were Sam was.

"Watch him." He said,putting Danny down.

He flew back to Vlad,who was holding his chin from the punch.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"Vlad shouted furious,getting ready to attack again.

The figure pulled down the the hood,reveling an 18 year old Japanese male,with black spiky hair.

"My name is...Gohan Son,and I'll be your opponent,Masters."

* * *

Me:DUN DUN DUN! Gohan's here to fight Vlad what do you think gonna happen? See you next chap Bye!


	3. Halfbreed vs Halfbreed

I'm back with chap. it took so in the last chap Vlad came back and fought and beat Danny,luckily Danny was save by Gohan,who said he was going to beat he keep his word?

I don't own Danny Phantom or Dragonball Z

* * *

_Half-breed vs Half-breed_

Gohan looked dead at Vlad,who wasn't too happy about Gohan ruining his "fun"

"So your the one who has been following me,well I don't like it when people ruin my "fun time" Vlad spat at Gohan.

"Well tough.I don't like it when people fight others who can't defend them self!" Gohan shouted

"If you fell that way maybe I could pick on you for a while!"Vlad yelled and lunged at Gohan

Gohan just smiled at Vlad and created a barrier to protect him self and Danny. Vlad hit the barrier hard,growling at Gohan.

"Damn you,boy!" Vlad cursed,firing several ecto beams at Gohan.

Gohan easily avoided the beams,but could not strike back,out of fear that Danny might get caught in the crossfire.

He found a safe place to hide Danny,another problem were the other people in the mall,Gohan had a feeling that somewhere in the mall people were hiding,instead of figthing Vlad he should be helping those people get out.

"YO VLAD!" Gohan called to the older halfa."Let's take this fight some where else,some where that people won't get hurt at!" He yelled at Vlad.

Vlad looked at Gohan,confused,until he realized that Gohan didn't want anyone getting in the way of there battle.

"Fine boy." Vlad said."Follow me." He called,flying out of the mall.

Gohan sighed easy,now the people where out of harm's then flew after Vlad.(If you don't know who Gohan is go to this website "dragon ball wiki")

(with Vlad and Gohan)

The Two men landed in a abandoned sign said the area was due to be torn down in three weeks.

The landscape was beyond ruin,buildings decaying,the ground full of cracks,fences rusted.

"This should be far enough." Vlad Told him.

"Yeah,this is fine."Gohan agreed.

"Before we being,I have a quest to ask." Vlad stated.

"What?" Gohan asked coldly.

"Before you said your name was Gohan Son,right?"

"Yeah,why does it matter?" Gohan answered,sounding annoyed.

"You wouldn't happen to know a man by the name Goku Son would you?" Vlad asked.

"Yes,Goku is my farther,what's it too you?" Gohan growled.

"Oh,nothing I just wanted to know." Vlad replied,smiling wickedly.

Gohan charged head-first at Vlad,throwing several shuriken at Vlad,who just turned intangible

Vlad Shot three ecto-beams at in the mall Gohan Created another barrier to counter Vlad's beams bounced off Gohan's Barrier and hit some buildings.

Vlad tackled Gohan,sending both of them crashing into a two of them landed on the ground,hard,making the building shake.

'_Whoa,this building is really unstable to fight in,we should move_.' Gohan's thoughts were cut-off by Vlad's fist connecting with his face,sending him flying across the room.

"Didn't you know it's not a good ideal to let your guard down,boy?" Vlad mocked,shooting at him.

Gohan jumped away from Vlad to avoid another onslaught of ecto then created a blade of ecto energy and lunged at Gohan.

Vlad's blade was blocked by one of Gohan's blades.

"Your not the only one of us who has swords,Vladdie."Gohan mocked."You wanna know my sword's name?" Gohan asked.

"What kind of fool names his sword?" Vlad spat.

"A fool with honor,oh and _his _name is** Yushi no Seirei**." Gohan said smiling.

"Hmph! FOOL! SWORDS AREN'T MEANT TOO HAVE NAMES THERE JUST WEAPONS! WEAPONS TOO BE USED AND THROWN AWAY!!" Vlad screamed,charging at Gohan.

"ALRIGHT THEN VLAD BRING IT!" Gohan yelled,preparing for Vlad's Vlad was about to strike Gohan there a beeping sound,coming for Vlad's watch.

"Lord Vlad,we are ready,the army is waiting for your word." A voice coming from Vlad's watch that point Vlad made his sword disappear.

"Well,this fight is over...for this,boy I will be back,and I won't be alone." Vlad told him,flashing an evil grin."Until we meet again!" He said,teleporting out of the building.

Gohan sighed heavily,falling to the ground."I have a really bad feeling about this." He said as he flew back to the mall.

* * *

OK people,like I said in the chap if you need to know more about Gohan go to "dragon ball wiki" they'll give you everything you need and more.

Gohan's sword is mine,it's the only thing I own in the story.

here's what the sword's name in English is:Warrior's spirit.

Bye see you next time!


	4. After math

Hi there! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while,I've been so fricking busy! last time Gohan and Vlad fought,Vlad left,and Gohan returned to Danny,let's see what happens next.

I do not own Danny Phantom or any other show here.

* * *

As Gohan flew back to Amity Park,he was in deep thought about why Vlad left.

"What's up with him?" Gohan asked him self."Why'd he just run off like that?" It was puzzling,but he had more important things to worry about now,such as helping Danny.

(Mall)

Gohan arrived at the mall within a few saw a large crowd of people,all gathered around something or heard a few mumbles of things such as:

"Quick! Call an ambulance !!"

"Oh,that poor boy.I hope he's all right."

"Hey! Can we get some help over here!!"

"Give him some room!" Gohan yelled to the walked over to Danny,now in human down and picked him up.

"Clear a table! Now!!" Gohan did as they were told,clearing a nearby table,Gohan then lied Danny down on the and Tucker came running over seconds later.

"Oh,God! DANNY!" Sam screamed,running over to her boyfriend.

"Dude! Are you ok!? Danny!? Danny!!?" Tucker called out, in a terrified tone.

Gohan inspected Danny's body,looking for any signs of broken bones or a concussion.

"I think he may just have few cracked ribs and a broken arm,but I think that's it." Gohan reassured them.

Gohan saw the concerned looks on the faces of the two teens. Sighing,he approached them.

"I think we need to talk." Gohan looked at the people surrounding the table.

"But not here." Gohan picked up Danny,walked over to where Tucker and Sam were.

"Stay near me,for your own good." Gohan his pockets,Gohan took out two small white balls and drop them on the ground,releasing puffs of smoke from both and surrounded Gohan,Sam,Tucker,and Danny.

The people around them were terrofried,thinking they were being attacked by a ghost.

"Don't worry people,we'er just going somewhere to talk!" The spiky-haired teen called from in the smoke screen.

The people,still in shock,simply watched from afar as the smoke completely covered the four the smoke cleared the four of them were gone.

(At Danny's House)

The four appeared outside of Fenton Works,greatly surprising Tucker and Sam.

"How'd we get here?" Sam asked.

"I bought us,not to hard." Gohan said with a smile.

Gohan quickly turned his attention to Danny,who needed medical attention.

"Let's take care of Danny. Then,I'll answer any questions you have." Gohan said,taking Dany inside Fenton Works.

*Knock Knock*

"Alright,I'm coming!" Jazz yelled,walking towards the door.

When Jazz opened the door,she didn't expect to see her younger brother half dead in the arms of a person she had never seen before.

"OH MY GOD! DANNY!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!?"Jazz shouted at Gohan.

"Vlad." Gohan stated simply.

"Well,who are you?" Jazz asked,annoyed.

"The one who saved his life. Where is your medical room?" Gohan asked,growing annoyed.

"Follow me!" Jazz made her way up the Stairs,with Gohan,Sam,and Tucker close behind her.

The Four teens ran in Jack and Maddie's room. Jazz,Still leading,ran onto the rug in front their bed.

"Five to the Ops Center!" A large Cylinder tube came down around the teens and sent them at high-speed towards the Ops center. As soon as they arrived,Gohan ran towards the Nearest table,cleared it off,and placed Danny on it.

"Sam,go get the medi kit." Jazz told the goth who ran over to the cabinet,pushing several things around before finally finding they medi kit. Then quickly running back towards the barely alive half-breed.

"So how bad is it?" Jazz asked

"Well,from what I can make out...it looks like he has a few cracked ribs,a broken arm,and a mild concussion,but that's my guess." The Second Half-breed said.

"What can we do then?!" Sam yelled,worried to death over her boyfriend.

"I can make a sling for his arm,until we get to the Hospital,but that's all." Gohan sighed on the last part.

"We never really thanked you for saving Danny,so...uh,Thanks." Tucker said.

"Not a Problem." Gohan replied with a smile.

The other teens watched as Gohan made a temporary sling for Danny.

"Ok,we need to get him to a Hospital,like now." Gohan Said,finishing Danny's sling.

"Why did you come here first then?!" Jazz shouted.

"Because I wanted to tell his parents,but they aren't here now we'll just go straight there." Gohan told Jazz in a 'As-a-matter-of-fact' Tone.

Jazz mumbled something,before going towards the phone.

"Ok.I'll call mom and Dad and tell them-"

Gohan cut her off.

"And Tell them he got hurt in a Figth with anyone _but _Vlad.'Kay?" Gohan said to her.

"What!? Why!?" Jazz asked,Furious

"Because,It would not be a good Idea if we revealed that Vlad had returned." Gohan said.

"What about the Other People in the mall? They all saw Vlad." Tucker pointed out.

Gohan turned to Tucker,a smile plastered on his face.

"Don't Worry about them,a friend of mine took care of it after we left,they won't remember seeing Vlad." Gohan said,calming everyone's nerve's

(At the Hospital, Sorry for the long Skip ^^;)

Gohan, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker all waited outside the Emergency Room. The silence was unbearably, they all wanted to say something, but nothing ever came out.

Jazz sighed heavily. She always knew what Danny did was Dangers, but she never, in a million years thought he would get hurt _this_ bad. Jazz became very concerned for Danny's hearth and well being.

_'What if some of his Ghost Enemies try something against him while he's is here. He can't defend himself! Or what if Vlad comes back to kick him while he's down?!' _Jazz frantically thought.

Gohan saw face her, it was filled with despair, dread ,and Sorrow. The Half-breed sighed and Walked over toward Jazz.

"Hey." He said calmly."You want something to eat or drink?" he asked the red-headed Fenton girl.

Jazz, not want Gohan to see her crying, quickly wiped a few tears from her face.

"No. No Thank you. I'm fine." She lied.

_'She a really bad liar.'_Gohan chuckled mentally.

"You know, I can tell you're lying." He said, flashing a smile at her, causing Jazz to Blush.

_'Is he hitting on me?'_ She asked herself mentally.

Jazz turned to Gohan,raising an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Your acting really nice all of a sudden...what's your game?"The red-headed Fenton asked.

"Excuse me?" Gohan asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me!" Jazz raised her Voice loud enough for Tucker and Sam to here.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." Gohan replied.

"Nothing,Except he was hitting on me." Jazz said,turning her back to Gohan.

Gohan's jaw dropped like a ton of bricks.

_'She thinks I was WHAT?!' _Gohan mentally screamed.

_"_Let's clear something up; 1)I was not,and I repeat;NOT HITTING ON YOU! 2) I all ready have a girlfriend.3) I was being nice because if my little brother were in the Hospital,I'd be upset to!" Gohan yelled,blushing sightly.

Before Jazz had a chance to reply,a doctor walked up to the four of them.

The Doctor was able the same heigh as Gohan,maybe a little had jet-black hair,navy blue eyes,wore thin black glasses,and had tan skin tone.

"Hello,Jasmine Fenton?" He addressed Jazz.

"Yes?"

"My name is Jason Edward,Danny's doctor.I have your brother's report right here." he said,holding the clip board.

"May we see it?" Tucker asked.

"Of course." He said,passing it to them.

Jazz to the board,and began reading it:

"Several broken bones."

"A Mild Concussion."

"Dislocated Shoulder."

"Is that the worst of it?" Gohan asked.

"Y-Yeah." Jazz responded,wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"So,when can he go home?" Gohan asked.

"In a few days,you may see him if you want to." Said Dr. Edward.

"Thanks,what's his room number?" Gohan asked.

"Room 316,down the hall then make a right."

"Thank you so very much." Jazz said,as several tears fell down her checks.

"Not a problem." The doctor said,as Jazz returned his clip Board.

(Some where outside the Hospital)

A person in a black cloak,watching the Hospital from a far,pulled out a small radio and switched it on.

"He's still in there. What do we do?" He spoke in a deep,gruff voice.

"There are too many people there for us to try will wait a few days before putting my Plan into action." The second voice said.

"What do I do until then?" The cloaked person asked.

"Just follow them,for now and try to get some info on that boy with the swords."

"Sir!" The cloaked being turned the radio off,and continued to watch the four teens.

"Soon,it will all be over."

* * *

Sorry this one took so long.I'll try to post the next chapter soon.

To clear some things up;The person Gohan refereed to is NOT Piccolo!It's some one else.(don't ask,cause I won't tell)

As for the next chap,it well star one of my OC's and another character(I'm not saying who)

Bye bye for now and don't forget to Read and Reviwe!


	5. Hit man for Hire

Yays I'm back! Sorry it took my so long to up date,I'm Lazy...Anyway,Here's chapter five.

I do not ow Danny Phantom or Dragonball Z.

Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman,Nickeloden and Viacon.

Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama,FUNimation,Toei Animation,Shonen Jump,and Fuji Tv. I make no money off of this fan fiction(There,happy lawyers?...Bastards.)

**WARNING TO SOUL EATER FANS! SPOILERS AHEAD!**

* * *

The four teens walked down the hall of the hospital towards Danny's room.

"Wow. I'm surprised with you,Tucker." Sam said,breaking the silence.

"Why?" The Techno-geek\Mayor asked.

"We're in a hospital and your not freaking out." Sam replied.

"Danny needs us,I can't let my fear get in the way of my best friend." Tucker explained.

Sam smiled at her friend. She was happy of how much he had matured.

The four teens walked until they reached Danny's room.

"103." Jazz said.

Jazz attempted to open the door,but could not. The thought of seeing Danny wrapped in bandages was something she knew she could not handle.

"Jazz?" Gohan called to the red-haired Fenton girl.

"Are you ok?" He asked,in a gently tone.

"Y-Yeah,I'm fine" She lied,quickly wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"I'll open it,Jazz." Sam had offered.

Sam grabbed the knob of the door,she was hesitant to ope the door.

"Sam?" Tucker's voice broke though to her.

"I'm ok,guys." Sam said,as she slowly opened the door.

When the door opened,Gohan was the first person to notice a figure moving around Danny's bed.

'_Maybe it's a doctor__?_' He thought.

Soon Jazz,Tucker and Sam saw the figure as well.

"Um,hello?" Sam called in a meek voice.

The person saw the four teens and ran towards them.

Gohan when to draw a sword,when he was tackled by a blur of Blue and Black,and a very familiar voice.

"GOHAN-KUN!" The person shouted.

Jazz,Tucker,and Sam ran over to Gohan to find him and the attacker,not fighting with him,but hugging him.

"What are you doing here,Hanamaru?" Gohan asked,somewhat annoyed.

The boy hugging Gohan was about as tall as Danny,maybe shouter. He had Light Tan skin and long black hair that went to his neck. Blue eyes, a pointed jaw and a thin chest. He appeared Somewhat muscular,But his most noticeable feature was his Large feet (which looked larger than most people) and Thick calfs.

He let go of Gohan and looked at the three teens.

"Yo." He simply said.

"Un,Hi?" Tucker replied,very confused.

"Gohan,how do you know him?" Jazz asked the older half breed.

"He's a friend of mine." Gohan answered.

"Hi! I'm Shiuku Hanamaru!" He announced to the three teens.

"Uh,Hi. I'm Tucker Foley."

"I'm Sam Manson."

"I'm Jazz Fenton."

Hanamaru shook their hands according on how introduced them selfs(Tucker,Sam,and Jazz)

"Hana,why aren't you with Taichi?" Gohan asked.

"Be~~~~cause! Tai-Tai-kun told Hanamaru to come find Gohan-kun!"Hana told him.

The Older half-breed sighed,putting his hand over his face.

"Goddamn it,Taichi." He said under his breath.

Hana walked over to Danny's bed.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I was just talking to him." Hana said with a smile.

Everyone,but Gohan looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Three of the four teens said in unison.

"Hana,how could you be taking to Danny? He's asleep."Jazz questioned.

"Oh,yeah. They don't know,do they,Gohan-kun?" Hana asked the 2nd half breed,in a child-like manner.

"No. I didn't tell them yet." Gohan replied.

"Aw,now I have too!" Hana whined. Which earned him a punch in the head by Gohan.

"I have powers. I can talk with people in their dreams." Hana said,rubbing the spot Gohan had hit him.

Tucker,Sam,and Jazz looked at Hana awestruck.

"YOU CAN DO WHAT!?" The three teens shouted.

"I can.."

"They know,Hana." Gohan said to the younger male.

"Wow! That's awesome! What else can you do?!" Tucker asked,eagerly.

Hana smiled as he extended his hand towards Tucker.

Tucker looked at Hana confused about what he was doing.

"Uh,Hana what are you do-" Tucker's word were cut as he notice himself floating in the air.

"Wow! I'm flying!!" The Techno-geek shouted gleefully.

"It's another of my powers;** Telekinesis**." Hana replied.

Hana moved Tucker around the room.

"This is Great!" Tucker shouted.

"Ok,Ok. Hana put Tucker down." Hana did as he was told.

Sam walked over to Danny. Looking at his pale face. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Sam-chan,don't worry about him. He will be fine." Hana reassured her.

"So,who's Taichi?" Tucker asked.

"He's another friend of mine. I was taking with him earlier." Gohan answered.

"Which reminds me; Hana did Taichi do what I asked him to?" Gohan asked the younger boy.

"I think so." Hana said.

"I'd better call just in case." Gohan got his cell phone out.

As Gohan dialed Taichi's number,Danny's eyes began to open.

"Danny!" Sam shouted joyfully.

Tuck and Jazz ran over to Danny's bed.

"Oh,Danny I'm so happy your ok!" Jazz said,tears flowing from her eyes.

"Dude! We were so worried about you!" Tucker said,gleefully.

"Guys?" Danny mutter.

The Halfa looked around to see his friends,his older sister and (to him) two complete strangers.

"Who are you?" He asked,referring to Hanamaru and Gohan.

"Hi,we never met,officially." Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"We meet,in your head,Thought you probably don't remember." Hana added.

Danny looked at Gohan.

"I kind of remember you." Danny said. "You fought Vlad,right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I did." Gohan said with a smile.

As Gohan began to explained what had happened,they heard several nurses yelling.

"No! Young lady! You can't go in there!"

A girl wear a red hat,long blue hoody,and red shorts ran in the room,shocking everyone.

"Uh,Hi. Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"Dani!?" Danny called to the young girl.

"Dani?" Gohan questioned.

"Yeah,she's Danny's Clone\Cousin." Tucker answered.

"Wait,I have a cousin I didn't even know about!?" Jazz yelled.

"Well,she's technically not our cousin,since she was created by Vlad." Danny said,trying to sit up.

"Oh,well,does Mom and Dad know about her?" Jazz asked.

"No.I forgot to tell them. Danielle,how did you get here?" Danny asked.

"Some guy with really big,brown,spiky hair told me about you being hurt and taken to the hospital." Dani explained.

'_Taichi?_' Gohan Thought.

Dani walked over towards Danny's bed.

"I should have been their to help you! I'm so sorry!" Dani said,with several tears falling from her eyes.

"Danielle,it's ok. None of us knew about Vlad." Tucker reassured her.

Hana looked at Dani's hand and saw a book.

"Hey,Dani-chan,what's that?" Hana asked.

"Oh,it's a book I was reading." Dani gave Hana the book. His eyes widen in shock.

"It's...It's...It's...!!"

"What is it Hana!?" Gohan asked.

"It...The latest volume of Soul Eater!!!" Hana shouted with glee.

Gohan dropped his face into his hand(facepalmed)

"I really shouldn't be surprised." Gohan sighed.

"You're a Soul Eater fan too?!" Dani said,surprised

"Yeah! I love Soul Eater!!" Hana yelled.

"Who's your favorite character?" Dani asked.

"Black*Star! What about you?!" Hana asked.

"Death the Kid!" He's so awesome!!" She yelled

"He is! Sucks that he get caught by Noah." Hana said,angry.

"I know! I so hate Noah!" Dani folded her arms in anger.

"Yeah! Noah is a jerk! Oh What's your favorite anime opening?!" Hana asked eagerly.

"Black Paper Moon."

"Mine Too! I have it on my MP3!" Hana took out his MP3 player and he and Dani began singing the Song.

"Err...what was that?" Danny asked.

"Hana is kinda...ok scratch that,a really big fan of the Soul Eater Anime and Manga." Gohan answered.

"Danielle,when did you.."

"A while ago. See,I was in this Library and I was browsing thought their books when this(holds up book) caught my eyes." Dani began." So I stared reading it,and I really got into it,I even found this really cool website called **Onemanga.** It's a really cool site,Danny. It has tons of different mangas! Like this one it's called "D-gray Man" It's so awesome!" Dani shouted.

"You like D-Gray man too!?" Hana asked the black haired girl.

"Yup!"

"So Cool!"

"Hana!" Gohan interrupted.

"Sorry." Hana apologized.

"So,Danny,how are you feeling?" Gohan asked.

"A little sore." He said to the older half breed.

"Try not to move,you were pretty banged up." Tucker said.

Danny lied back down on his bed.

"So,how long until I get out of here?" Danny asked.

"We still don't know. The Doctors haven't told us yet." Sam said.

"Doesn't look like I'll be able to go to that celebration tomorrow." Danny said,not sounding to upset.

"Well,actually, I wanted to give you something but never got the chance to." Gohan dug around in his Pocket for some time before finding his gift for Danny.

"Here." Gohan took out a small green bean.

"Uh..."

"Eat it,it will make you feel better." Gohan calmly sated.

Danny took the bean form Gohan and put it in his mouth. He started to chew on it before swallowing it. Danny felt strange,as if some power was coursing thought out his body.

Danny jumped from his bed,landing safely on the floor.

"Wow! I feel great!" He said.

"What did you give him?" Tucker asked in awe.

"A Senzu Bean." Gohan answered.

"When eaten, the consumer's health and energy are completely replenished. Their pretty handy in a fight if you get a little to banged up." Gohan chuckled.

"I feel great! Do you think they'll let me leave today?!" Danny asked eagerly.

"Maybe. If a doctor sees you like this,they might." Jazz said.

"Ok! Hana,you and Dani go find Danny's doctor." Gohan ordered.

"Hai! Gohan-kun!" Hana grabbed Dani's hand and ran out if the room.

Hana,Dani,and Dr. Edward came into the room a few seconds later.

"Wow,that was fast."Gohan commented.

"He was outside the door." Dani said.

"Yes. I was coming here to check on-" The Doctor stopped in mid-sentenced,as he saw Danny stand in the middle if the room,completely healed.

"B-But how are you still standing! You shouldn't be standing!" exclaimed.

"Yeah,well I am,so can I leave now?" Danny asked.

"I suppose..." The Doctor said.

"Great!" Danny grabbed his clothes and ran into the bath room.

"How did he get healed so fast?" Edward asked.

"Luck?" Gohan said,rubbing the back of his head.

Dr. Edward stared at the young man for some time,before speaking.

"Did you have something to do with this?" He asked Gohan.

Gohan just simply smiled at the doctor.

"Why do you think that,sir?" Gohan asked.

Before he could answer,Danny came out of the bathroom,fully dressed.

"Before you leave,we need you to sign some papers first." Said The doctor.

Danny and the others followed the Doctor into the main lobby.

"This shouldn't take long." Danny walked towards the main desk.

After signing some release forums, Danny and Co left the hospital and returned to Fenton Works.

(Fenton Works)

The seven teens sat in the living room,in silence.

Danny,Sam and Tucker sat on the couch(with Sam sitting next to Danny and Tucker on the Edge)

Jazz sat in the arm chair facing the couch.

Dani and Hana sat in the love seat by the window,taking about Anime and Manga.

Gohan leaned against the wall by the door.

They were silent for what seemed like hours. The tension was getting to everyone,but no one said a thing. Jazz finally deiced to speak.

"So..." Jazz began,turning to Gohan.

"Hm?" Gohan asked.

"So...uh...what brings you to Amity Park?" Jazz asked.

"..."

"Come on! I don't believe you just came here to save my brother." The red-headed Fenton said.

"I...came here with my Family. Were on vacation." Gohan said,avoiding Jazz's gaze.

Hana stared at Gohan for some time.

_'Gohan-kun?'_

_'Hm?'_

_'Why did you lie to Jazz-chan?'_

_'...'_

_'Gohan-kun?'_

_'...'_

_'Gohan-kun?'_

_'Sorry,Hana. I just got alot on my mind.'_

_'Do you want to talk about it?' _

_'No. Not now,ok?'_

_'(Sigh) Ok.'_

Hana broken his connection with Gohan and continued his conversion with Dani.

Gohan turned towards Danny,Sam and Tucker.

Tucker was working on his PDA(most likely Mayoral work)

Danny was resting his head on Sam's lap.

Sam was simply playing with Danny's messy black hair.

He turned his gaze towards Jazz,who was reading a book of some sort.

Gohan turned his gaze towards the ceiling. A million thoughts running through his mind. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jazz. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yes." Gohan lied, forcing a smile.

The older half-breed turned away from the red-headed Fenton girl.

Hana saw the conflict within Gohan's eyes.

'_Gohan-kun_' the young man thought.

"Hey,Hana? Are you ok?" Dani asked.

"Uh,Yeah." Hana lied.

Gohan turned towards the door, opening it.

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"Out." He said. "I'm just going to some air. I'll be back." He said, as he closed the Door.

Gohan leaned against the door, letting out a sigh.

He hated to lie, it made him feel sick on the inside. What's more; he hated to lie to Hanamaru.

"This sucks." The elder half breed learned against the door.

Gohan looked up to see something flying at him at top speed.

His eyes widen in shock as he barely dodged the flying object.

"The hell!?" Gohan looked to what nearly killed him.

"Is that...a die?" Now things were very confusing. Do would use a die as a weapon?

"Damn! Did I miss!?" a voice shouted.

Out of the blue,A man about Gohan's age,wearing a black work suit with a black jacket and hat. He had dark green hair,brown eye,his skin tone was fair,and had fingerless gloves, a black tie,and two brown belts,with brown and silver shoes.

"Hi there,Son Gohan." The man greeted.

"Who are you!?" Gohan drew his blade.

"Tama." he began."Tamashi Roda. Hitman for hire" Tamashi bowed.

"Who hired you?" Gohan asked,not breaking his stance.

"I must keep that to my self for now. If you can be me,I'll tell you." Tamashi smiled wickedly.

Gohan chuckled lightly.

"Fair enough. Now,let's cut the chit-chat." Gohan tighten his grip. "And Fight."

Tamashi smirked.

"Very well,Son Gohan."

TBC

* * *

When! Done!!! Sorry about this being so long,and about the Onemange thing...I'm kind of a whore for them ^_^;. Any way,I hope you enjoy this chapter,Because next Chapter: Fight

See you than,Tama!


	6. Omake

Me: WOOT! I'm back with an omake chapter!

Danny: When are you going to write chapter 6,you lazy bastard.

Me: Soon.

Danny: As in next year?

Me: No.

Danny: Lying bastard.

Me: Read The Disclaimer.

Danny: The loser owns nothing but the plot and some oc's.

Me:…Thanks.

--

(This is in between chapters 5 and 6)

Danny and the others(Sam,Tucker,Jazz,Dani,and Hanamaru)

Were sitting in the living in silence.

Dani was talking to Hana about her past.

"So,you are Danny-kun's Clone?" Hana asked.

Dani nodded.

"And you were created from his DNA?"

Once again, Dani nodded .

"Dani-chan…uh…you're not his cousin." Hana said.

"Well,I know that." Dani replied.

"What I mean is…you're not his cousin…you're his daughter."

"WHAT?!" The two halfas shouted in unison.

Everyone was silent for sometime before Danny shouted:

"I HAVE A 13-YEAR OLD DAUGHTER?!"

The elder halfa then fainted.

Sam,Tucker,Jazz,and Dani ran over to tend to him,as Hana sat in the chair and thought of something.

"Hm….I thought Dani-chan was 12."

--

Danny: O_O

Me: So…what did you think of it?

Danny:…I hate you.

Me: Whatever. I should have chapter six done soon,till then!


	7. Hitman vs Swordsman RD 1

Me: Muwahahahaha! I have returned with chapter 6!!

Danny:…You crazy bastard.

Me:Shut it and read the disclaimer.

Danny: (reading form a card) "The great, awesome, and totally sexy GohanRulez does not own Danny Phantom or Dragonball Z or the characters (with the exception of Hanamaru and Takashi)  
If he did own Danny Phantom, it would still be running and he would have killed all those idiots who tried to get it canceled ."Wow…you're so _not _full of yourself.

Me: Shut it…Beign the story!!

* * *

**San Francisco, California **

A ghost flew though the skies of San Francisco, desperately trying to avoid his capturers

"Maybe I lost them." The Ghost said in between pants.

Suddenly, a red ecto beam fired from an unknown location, struck the ghost's back causing him to howl in pain and crash into the ground.

The Ghost was surrounded by three humans, all wearing the same red and black uniform with gray gloves, boots, and belts. The only difference with the outfits was the all had different letters on the front.

The first human was female, medium sized with red hair and a ponytail and purple eyes She seems to be the leader.

The next was a male, he was smaller than the other two and wore a grey hat and had dark green eyes.

The last was another male, but he was twice as big as the other two, and had Blond hair and blue eyes.

The first male extended his right wrist and fired a red beam form it, sucking the ghost in.

"Ghost captured. Area secure." The first male said.

"Good job, Download." Vid commented.

"Hah! That ghost didn't stand a chance against us!" Thrash boasted.

A short, pudgy man appeared before the three teens.

"On behave of the city of San Francisco, I would like to thank you three young heroes from ridding are town of the horrid ghost!" The Mayor said, gleefully.

"Not a problem, sir." Thrash said.

"Now…about the fee." Vid smiled darkly.

"O-oh…yes." The mayor said, his voice shaking.

He dug around in his coat pocket until he pulled out a cheek and handed it to Vid.

After looking at the check, The three teens looked at the mayor with anger.

"You're 3000$ short!" Thrash shouted in anger.

"Y-Yes, well the amount you wanted was…well,it was…not possible to gather In the short amount of time we had." The Mayor explained.

"Oh…well,that's too bad." Vid said,with fake sorrow.

"Download, release are 'friend' please." Vid said, smiling Menacingly.

Download pressed several buttons on his ghost capturing wrist band.

"W-wait! Please give us a little more time!" The mayor plead.

"Well,ok." Vid said.

"You have until the end of the week." Thrash said,in a threatening manner.

"Y-Yes! T-T-thank you!" The Mayor said,his voice shaking as he ran towards city hall.

As the three teens departed ,they heard a single person clapping from behind.

"Well done, children." A voice said.

"Who's there?!" Vid pointed her gun in the direction of the voice.

From out of the shadows an all too familiar person appeared.

Shocked,the teens turned their weapons on their former employer, Vlad Masters.

"What are you doing back on earth,Masters!?" Download shouted at the elder half-breed.

"Oh,my dear children. Do we need a repeat of what happened last year?" Vlad chuckled lightly.

The teens lowered their weapons.

"So,what do you want?" Vid asked.

Vlad slowly made his way towards the teens.

"I have a mission for you."

**Amity Park**

Gohan glared at Tamashi, wonder when he was going to make his move. He tighten his grip on his sword,his stance solid,strong,and unbreakable.

Roda chuckled lightly.

"Follow me." Roda said calmly.

"We can't fight here,it's too crowded ."

Gohan thought for a moment.

Roda was right, it was too dangerous to fight here.

"Allright," Gohan agreed.

Tamashi, smiling, bowed and in a flash, vanished.

"Damnit." Gohan swore under his breath. Afterwards, he followed Roda.

The two warriors appeared in a large, open meadow

"Hmm…I didn't think AP had place like this." Roda said.

"I thought it was all just building after building. No signs of plant-life anywhere." Roda looked out into the field.

"I didn't come here to talk about plants," Gohan growled, taking his stance once again."I came here to fight!"

Roda give a small chuckle before turning towards the black haired teen.

"Right." Tamashi went into his coat, bringing out five poker cards.

"As you are most likely a where of, I am not a normal human. I have the power of **Cards and Die**. "

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked, confused.

"They are others like me,we have the same power. The power of **Seirei no Ryujin**(it means 'spirit of the dragon god)." Roda finished explaining.

"Seirei no Ryujin?" Gohan asked,a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll be happy to further explain it…" A dark smiled creped onto Roda's lips.

"IF YOU SURVIVE!" (A/N: I'm not too good at fight scenes ,so bare with me if they suck) Roda jumped back and threw three of the five cards at Gohan.

The half breed quickly spun his sword in a circularly monition, knocking the cards down.

'_Whoa. He's faster than I thought._' Gohan mentally stated.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Roda appeared behind him.

"You really shouldn't zone out on a battlefield!" Roda attempted to slice Gohan's head with another card, luckily Gohan dodge the hitman's assault. Gohan preformed several back flips to escape Roda's reach.

Gohan's sword began to glow a dark blue. He raised his sword above his head, quickly bringing it,shouting out:

"RYUGA! (Dragon fang)"

Tamashi, panicked, took out four additional cards.

" Royal Flush: Shield!" The four cards towered themselves(two by two)forming a shield to protect Roda from the incoming attack.

'_That would have been bad._' Roda commented.

'_If I had been hit by that attack just now, it be real bad_.'

Gohan give a low grunt.

"He blocked it. This guy….he's not a pushover" Gohan sighed.

"Damnit." Tamashi swore.

"I never expected to use that attack so soon. He's pushed me pretty far." Roda noted.

"Well,that's what makes this so much fun! Shuffle Strike!" Roda jumped into the air and launched four more cards at Gohan.

The spiky haired teen, performing several flips, dodged the cards.

"Doppio Ace!(Double)" Tamashi threw two ace's at Gohan,who dodged.

Tamashi smiled,as the cards began to glow dark red and soon exploded

"Oh,come on! I know that didn't kill you!" Roda called to the elder halfa.

When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Gohan,just a hole in place of were his was standing.

Suddenly,a blade appeared on the side of Roda's neck.

Tamashi slowly turned around to see Son Gohan behind him.

"My,my. Aren't we clever. " The hitman said.

"Well,I have you to thank." Gohan chucked.

"Well,you are smart,but…" Roda asked,a dark smile forming on his lips.

"How fast are you!?" Roda, holding a jack of clubs,quickly slashed Gohan's head,allowing Roda to escape.

Roda looked back at Gohan, pleased with himself.

"Despite all your power,your still just a ki-" Roda's word were cut off as he dodged another Ryuga.

Shocked, the hitman looked back to see that the gash on Gohan's forehead had began to heal.

"W-what are you!?" Roda screamed in anger.

Gohan give a light chuckle before taking his stance.

"I am a half-saiyan."

TBC

* * *

Me:That's the end of chapter 6! Muwahahahaha!

Danny:…You've gone insane, haven't you?

Me(insulted):No!...(jerk)

Danny: Idiot -_-;

Me: Whatever.

Danny: So,can we expect another chapter in a year?

Me: *hits Danny with fish*

Danny: OW!

Me: Ok,I know what you guys are thinking(yes,I can read minds) "OMG! Masters Blasters?! What are they doing here! And what plan is Vlad talking about?!" That will be explained in due time.

Danny: *cough* *cough* Bullshit *cough* *cough*

Me: Shut it! I will begin working on Chapter 7 shortly. Till then R&R!


End file.
